


You Didn't Know?

by LjGreen24



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24
Summary: Minho regretted kissing Jisung on the forehead as soon as he did it.Not the action itself, but the timing of it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	You Didn't Know?

Minho regretted kissing Jisung on the forehead as soon as he did it.

Not the action itself, but the timing of it.

Jisung was one of the touchiest members in their group and Minho reveled in it. He leaned into crushing hugs and was happy to sit on someone’s lap… even if they didn’t particularly want that.

Minho always wanted it though, even if he had to fight not to pull Jisung closer until he could press their lips together.

It was three in the morning when Minho crossed the line.

Jisung had been struggling with their recent comeback and had knocked on Minho’s door, eyes red with previously shed tears, looking utterly defeated. Minho couldn’t fight his instinct to pull the younger man into a hug which was accepted willingly, Jisung pushing his face into the crook of Minho’s neck, tears starting to flow once again.

No explanation was necessary.

Dances needed to be perfected. Songs needed to be written and fine-tuned. There were interviews, deadlines and the pressure of what seemed like the world, bearing down on them.

It was only a matter of time before one of them broke down.

Slowly, Minho guided the younger man into the room, letting him sit next to him on the bed.

It was when Jisung was falling asleep, that Minho kissed him on the forehead…. Hopefully, Jisung was asleep enough to completely forget

He remembered staring at Jisung for quite a bit after the kiss, concerned by the bags under his eyes… the prominent cheekbones and the way his clothes were starting to hang off him slightly.

He made a mental note to feed the younger man up a little more.

And then he noticed Jisung’s eyes on him.

“Sorry...” Minho felt mortified, “… I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Did you just kiss me?” Jisung’s voice was shocked, and barely above a whisper.

Minho knew what his options were… confess or lie his way out of it.

He went for the lying option first

“No.” He forced a soft smile onto his face, “You’re half asleep, you must have imagined it.”

“That’s not true and you know it.” Jisung pouted, pushing himself up and rubbing at his tired eyes.

“Yes, it is!”

Jisung stared at him for a few minutes, before groaning and shaking his head, “I love you, but you are such a bad liar.”

Feeling like his brain had completely short-circuited, Minho stared at the younger boy.

He had no idea how to reply.

“You… love me?”

Jisung frowned, “Yeah… you knew that already right?”

Minho just shook his head, barely able to think as he stared at Jisung, unbelieving about how dense he’d been.

“You really didn’t know?” Jisung thought to himself for a few moments, “Huh… that actually makes a lot of sense.” He then perked up, “You should kiss me properly then.”

“I-I- “

Jisung pouted, and Minho caved in seconds.


End file.
